Não é o que vocês estão pensando
by Butterfly Knight
Summary: LIME, OCC. Rock escuta certas coisas que acontecem num apartamento e começa a desconfiar... O que será que são essas certas coisas? Só lendo para saber!


**Mais uma fic de comédia de KOF! Dedicado ao pessoal dos sites de Fanfiction ponto net e Nyah! Fanfictions e do pessoal do fórum KOF Rivals.**

**-------------------------------------**

**Não é o que vocês estão pensando**

Um dia, Rock estava passando num corredor quando escutou algumas vozes familiares em uma porta.

K': Que festa legal, Kasumi.

Kyo: É mesmo, você disse que ia dar para todo mundo.

Kasumi: Ora, não é nada, rapazes.

Rock: O quê? (ele aproxima-se da porta para escutar o que estavam falando.)

Kula: Shingo pára com isso, está indo muito depressa para mim!

Shingo: Ta bom, vou mais devagar.

Rock: Ué? Mas o que houve com ela e com o K'?

K': Kasumi posso pegar as suas melancias?

Kasumi: Pode, pode! Hoje elas estão bem molhadas, molhadas!

K': Molhada é muito bom!

Kyo: É mesmo, molhada dá mais vontade de chupar!

Rock: Entendi, entendi. Corte entre relações... -.-U

Ralf: Mary pára de chupar o meu!

Mary: Mas o seu ta mais durinho, dá mais vontade de comer. Ta melhor do que o do Iori!

Rock: Até a Mary e o Ralf! O que será que Leona e Terry estão fazendo?

Leona: Terry me dá um pouco do seu leite?

Terry: Claro, claro. Pode tomar o quanto você quiser.

Leona: Hm, Terry, seu leite está muito bom. O que, ei, Iori!

Rock: (caindo de lado) Não é possível!

Iori: Desculpa por ter te amassado, Leona!

Shingo: Agora eu que estou molhado.

Kyo: Kasumi me dê logo isso!

Kasumi: Calma, Kyo, estou dando agora para o K', depois dou para você!

Kula: Kyo estou enjoada, vou te dar para você.

Kyo: Aê valeu Kula! E Shingo, tem um troço branco em você.

Shingo: É que a Leona me molhou. u.u

Kyo: Ta bom, eu vou chamar o K' para te secar.

Rock: Ah, não agüento mais! Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo!

Rock arromba a porta e depara com Kula e Shingo jogando videogame, Kasumi fazendo suco para o pessoal, K' com um secador de cabelo, Kyo com um pote de sorvete nas mãos, Terry, Leona e Iori limpando o chão sujo de leite, Mary pegando mais sorvete e Ralf pegando uma melancia.

Rock: Huh! Não era nada aquilo que estava pensando?

Leona: Não era aquilo que você estava pensando, como assim?

Rock: Do jeito que vocês falavam, eu comecei a pensar que era outra coisa.

Kasumi: Na verdade...

(flashback)

K': Que festa legal, Kasumi.

Kyo: É mesmo, você disse que ia dar para todo mundo. (apontando para a caixa de isopor cheia de sorvete)

Kasumi: Ora, não é nada, rapazes. (cortando algumas melancias)

Kula: Shingo pára com isso, está indo muito depressa para mim! (com os dedos doloridos por causa da aceleração do carro no jogo (ela e Shingo estavam jogando um game de corrida)).

Shingo: Ta bom, vou mais devagar. (desacelera o seu carro virtual)

K': Kasumi posso pegar as suas melancias? (apontando as tais melancias)

Kasumi: Pode, pode! Hoje elas estão bem molhadas, molhadas! (oferecendo as melancias ao Kyo e o K')

K': Molhada é muito bom! (mordendo sua melancia)

Kyo: É mesmo, molhada dá mais vontade de chupar! (também mordendo a melancia)

Ralf: Mary pára de chupar o meu! (tirando seu sorvete da Mary)

Mary: Mas o seu ta mais durinho, dá mais vontade de comer. Ta melhor do que o do Iori! (apontando ao sorvete do Iori, que estava derretendo)

Leona: Terry me dá um pouco do seu leite? (apontando o copo do Terry que estava cheio de leite)

Terry: Claro, claro. Pode tomar o quanto você quiser. (dando o copo à Leona)

Leona: Hm, Terry, seu leite está muito bom. (bebendo o leite) O que, ei, Iori! (Iori, sem querer, esbarra em Leona, que deixa Shingo todo molhado de leite)

Iori: Desculpa por ter te amassado, Leona! (ajudando Leona a se levantar)

Shingo: Agora eu que estou molhado. (tirando um pouco do leite que derramaram nele)

Kyo: Kasumi me dê logo isso! (apontando o sorvete)

Kasumi: Calma, Kyo, estou dando agora para o K', depois dou para você! (dando sorvete no pote do K')

Kula: Kyo estou enjoada, vou te dar para você. (oferecendo seu pote de sorvete ao Kyo, pois não é bom desperdiçar, né?)

Kyo: Aê valeu Kula! E Shingo, tem um troço branco em você. (vendo algumas gotas de leite na cabeça do Shingo)

Shingo: É que a Leona me molhou. u.u (apontando para Leona)

Kyo: Ta bom, eu vou chamar o K' para te secar. (indo chamar o K', que este, por sua vez, vem com um secador de cabelo)

(fim do flashback)

Rock: Então ta, quer dizer que aconteceu tudo isso, né?

Kasumi: É...

Rock: Pois então não fiquem falando assim como falaram ou eu vou achar novamente que vocês estão é fazendo "aquilo".

**Fim da fic!**


End file.
